Nothing but secrets and fears
by Ayres Kelle
Summary: Stiles has a secret that gets them captured while on hunt for the hunters. Will Derek truely believe Stiles loves him? or will it be to late? *Death Encounter* Some things are a bit different in here than in the show.


I'm done for. I'm tied to this pole, Derek tied to the other. Both my hands and feet were tied. My friends are caged to the left in front of us. I could see the fear in some of their eyes, but anger in others. I feared for them more than me. Our plan of termination had failed, and we were took hostage. Derek had been hit in the head so I couldn't tell from where I was at, if he was dead or just knocked out. It was nighttime but the grounds were filled with light from torches. Tables were set up as if for a feast. There was no sign of the people that took us. There was nothing but trees and the clear sparkling night sky. As I hang here, I fell into a deep thought. Why? Why did I ever agree that they could come? I'm sure they could take care of themselves for the most part but it was still dangerous. They don't even know what these types of people would do to them. They surely will be killed. Maybe I should've told them about me. Would they still have trusted me? About that time from the entrance to the grounds on the right entered a man. After my eye's adjusted I could see that it was Chris Argent. Great, time to get the party started. I knew I had a lot of training but I didn't know why Derek was up here?

"Hello again Stiles" Chris's voice was warm and inviting as always, that is until you would get to spend time with him.

"Well hello Chris" I said with a cocky annoyed tone.

"Well aren't you going to say anything to your friends?" he said waving a hand towards my friends.

"Why should I? It's not like were going to be here long"

"Dad what are you doing?" Allison asked from inside the cage. She had silent tears in her eyes.

Chris walked over to the cage and grabbed Lydia by the hair through the bars. "Honey it'll be over soon just be quite" Chris took out a knife and held it to Lydia's throat. "No Stiles I can't imagine that you will be here long." He let go of Lydia who fell over into Allison. Chris smirked and stood up and walked back to the tables.

When he was back he gave a nod to the entrance and with that people came in and went to the tables. The last two people to come in had a person with a bag over their head. The person had on no shirt and was really bloody. They walked in-between the tables and down the path and threw the person to the ground (the person seemed to make no effort to try and get up). The people all seated themselves at the tables, now only Chris was left standing. He came forward, passing the cage, stopping to stand behind the person on the ground. Chris turned to the people at the tables and said "Let the feast begin." They shouted and cheered.

The men started passing beers and the food. It took no time at all for the people to get drunk and rowdy. Some started to have fights. As time passed I turned my attention to my friends, knowing they will hate me when they find out about me. I turned to Derek and still wandered why he was up here. Was it just to hurt me?

I noticed the person on the ground started to move their arms so that they were sitting on their knees. I could tell that they were badly hurt. Chris came behind the person and hit them in the side of the head. The person fell back over onto the ground. I had guessed that it had been close to 3-4 hours since we had been captured. Derek still hadn't woke up. All of a sudden I saw a big man stand up from the table and walk over to the cage. He opened up the cage and grabbed Lydia. Jackson tried to get her back but he got hit right in the jaw and fell backward.

"Jackson! Let go of me. Jackson!" Lydia was kicking and screaming and crying all at once. The man dragged her back to the table and slapped her once and told her to be quite. "Lets see some dancing" the man said. They started cheering. The man ripped off Lydia's top revealing only her bra. She screamed. My friends were trying to break the cage. Jackson was yelling and making threats, doing all he could. The man was now trying to take off Lydia's pants.

"Hey" I said getting his attention. He turned around and looked at me. "Come over here you big ape" that got him mad. He let go of Lydia who put her pants back on and was returned to the cage by another man. The man started to move towards me. Chris stepped in front of the man, and whispered something in his ear. The man gave a smile in my direction and went and sat back at the table. Chris walked the steps up to where I was. He took out his blade.

"So I guess we'll start with you" She chuckled. He was looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. He took his blade and sled it down my shirt.

"What are you doing" I asked. He looked me in the face.

"I'm just getting started" He said with a devilish smile. He turned and walked down to the person lying on the ground. He got the person to their knees and then removed the sack. After the sack was removed I was still. The sack revealed a bloody and bruised Scott.

"Scott! Scott can you hear me?" Allison shouted while crying inside the cage. Why had they done this?

"Now you see Scott is strong, fearless. Just what we need" Chris was saying, directing it towards me. One of Scott's eyes was swollen shut but the other began to open. He looked up at Chris then to me.

"Hey Stiles you ok?" Scott was a bit horse.

"Yeah I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Where's…?" Scott was going too asked but was stopped by Chris snatching back his hair.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do Scott? I'm going to torture and kill all of your friends" Scott stared to move. "There's no need to get rowdy Scott. You can save your friends"

"What? I can?" Scott sounded eager.

"Yes. All you have to do is sacrifice yourself" Chris said. Not really showing any emotion. Allison was screaming in the background.

"Scott don't listen to him. Chris just leave them out of this. I know you just want me."

"You know your right Stiles." Chris said letting go of Scott and he began to walk towards me. He began walking and Scott the brave soul that he is grabbed Chris. Chris stabbed him in the hand and Scott let him go yelling out in pain.

"Put him in the cage with the others" he said to one of the men standing behind him. "So stiles, I guess while I'm up here I may as well start with Derek" He moved close to Derek.

"Don't you touch him" I warned. Chris just gave a smirk. Chris drew back his knife and I was in the middle of saying no when he stabbed Derek but only in the leg. Derek woke up and inhaled his breathe like he had been holding it in the whole time. Derek lifted his head.

"Derek are you ok? Can you hear me?" I was so frantic and worried.

"He'll be fine for now" Chris said as he removed his knife which caused Derek to yell in pain. "So Stiles should we tell him now why you up here?" Derek started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chris asked not very amused.

"Why would you ask Stiles why he's the one that up here? He's not the werewolf." Derek said.

"No he's not Derek. But he is something else. You see before you both die I would like for you to know Derek exactly why Stiles is up here to" Chris said. Derek gave him a questionable look.

Derek smirked. "You're crazy Chris".

"You want to smirk do you? Let's see if this is funny." Chris said as he moved towards me and hit me over the head with the handle of his knife. It hurt so badly but I couldn't show it. I lifted my head back up as warm blood came over my forehead. "Not very funny now is it" Chris said. Derek growled at Chris.

"So Stiles failing a mission is very bad. All you had to do was eliminate one simple werewolf but instead you fell in love with it. But then you start working with it to try and eliminate me. Now that's what I call a traitor." Derek was just looking at me, confused.

"Stiles what is he talking about eliminating me?" Derek said angrily.

I lifted me head. "That's what I have been trained to do. Chris recruited me after my mom died. I was vulnerable and had all of these emotions that got channeled into training to eliminate werewolves. But when I was sent to kill you I fell in love with you. All the hatred and training failed and I couldn't think of anything but you." I was on the verge of breaking but held myself. Derek looked as if he was trying to figure this out in his head.

"So Derek still think Stiles doesn't have a reason to be up here? He's a traitor to me which is why we are having a feast. We hate traitors more than we hate werewolves, so a traitors death is always a big occasion." Chris said. I looked over at me friends who were mad but I knew they still cared for me.

"Stiles do you really love me?" Derek said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Derek I love you more then my life" I said I meant it too. I smiled at him.

"Ugh this is just sickening" Chris said. Derek gave him a look. Chris walked up to me and cut me on both my arms. It wasn't a small cut. I winced. Derek growled again. I hadn't noticed that Scott had gotten up and was fighting one of the men that had the keys to the cage. He was trying to get the cage open for the others to help. "Hmm. That sounds more like it" Chris said. He was growing a bit impatient.

Chris heard the noise that Scott was causing and was yelling at people to get him, but Scott had already managed to get the keys and was opening up that cage. Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson hurried out and started fighting as many men as they could. Allison hurried to get a sword that was lying on the ground while Lydia stayed in the cage (she was basically useless in hand to hand combat). While Chris was yelling commands Derek wolfed out enough to use his claws to cut himself down. He charged at Chris knocking them both to the ground. He hit Chris a few times before he was pushed over. Chris stood up and was going to attack Derek. Derek dodged and hit Chris to the ground.

"Derek look out" I yelled. A man behind him pulled out a gun and shot. It hit Derek in the right shoulder. Derek went to the ground. The man was attacked by Scott. This gave Chris time to get up and race towards me.

He got to me. "So let's just end this shall we?" Chris said in my face. He was bloody but seemed fine. He then took his knife and stabbed me in my lower stomach area. I howled out in pain. It hurt so much. I was crying and screaming. My friends stopped what they were doing to look as I was being stabbed and dyeing. Derek heard and got up even though he was in pain he completely wolfed out at that point and bolted for Chris who just smiled as he was jumped on and bit into. My head hung over and I could feel myself loosing conciseness. Derek got up from Chris and cut me down. He had to quickly grab me so that I wouldn't fall. He laid me down on the ground. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Derek. I mean it" I could see he was crying. "Don't cry" I said and coughed up a little bit of blood. It hurt to cough.

I saw Derek bite his hand and draw blood.

"Um Derek you know your not a vampire right? The simple drinking of blood won't heal me" I tried to sound helpful.

"No but there have been times I've heard that if you place werewolf blood straight from the body onto an injury it heals the person." He said trying to sound hopeful. He pressed his cut hand onto the injury on my stomach and I winced at the pressure. I didn't feel anything different. Then I didn't feel, hear, or see anything at all. It went quite. Then there was a slight tingle back in my stomach. I could faintly hear Derek calling me to come back between sobs. I started to feel warmth again. Then as quickly as it was taken away I breathed in quickly and jumped to start again. I could see Derek and my friends crying but smiling. I didn't die.

"Stiles can you hear me" Derek said before he hugged me. " I love you so much"


End file.
